Smitten
by Whispering Thoughts
Summary: 19 years later everything comes full circle for the Malfoys and the Potters. Third installment to House Hunting and Moving In. As always, read and review Whispering Thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Title: Smitten (Sequel to House Hunting and Moving In)

Date: January 10, 2015

Summary: 19 years later everything comes full circle for the Malfoys and the Potters. Third installment to House Hunting and Moving In. As always, read and review~Whispering Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me.**

**Chapter 1: **

**19 Years Later**

Carrie Malfoy let herself into the expanded garage of her family's house that they shared with her honorary aunt, uncle, and cousins.

After making sure she had her purse and keys, Carrie grabbed the groceries from the backseat before locking her deep blue jeep.

Trying to figure out what her uncle was preparing for dinner, Carrie made her way past her aunt's car, her uncle's huge black truck, her papa's car, her father's Corvette, and Jamie's convertible.

"I'm home," she called as she entered the front door. She found her aunt and uncle in the kitchen in the process of starting dinner.

"Hey sweetie," said her Aunt Hermione as Carrie entered the room.

"Hey Care Bear," said her Uncle Harry as she set the groceries on the stand. Carrie smiled at her Uncle's nickname for her. He had given it to her when she was little due to the many Care Bears she owned.

"Hey! What are we having for dinner?," she asked trying to look in the huge pot on the stove only to have Uncle Harry shoo her away.

"Shepard's pie," said Harry, "that is if you got everything I asked for."

Carrie nodded towards the bags that Hermione was unpacking. "Everything's there. Do you know where my parents are?" she asked them.

Harry would have answered her except her parents beat him to it.

"Looking for us?"

Carrie turned to find her father and her papa sanding in the doorway. Her papa was holding her five year old brother, Orion.

For fourteen years she had been the center of her parents' world until Professor McGonagall had notified them of a little boy in an orphanage that had the ability to do magic.

On the day he was born Orion managed to create such an outburst of magic, things floating and disappearing, that his parents had given him up for adoption, as they were muggles.

While Carrie had her father's blonde hair and her papa's blue eyes, Orion had papa's red hair and father's silver eyes. Father claimed that it was destiny. Orion was meant for their family.

Carrie couldn't agree more. While she enjoyed being spoiled by her parents, she longed for her own sibling like Jamie had.

Thinking of Jamie…

"There you are! I wanted to ask if I could go to the movies tonight?" she asked her parents. "I'm going to ask Jamie if he wants to go with me," she added before her papa could object to her going by herself. He was overly protective.

Ron glanced at and Harry and Hermione who nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Thanks Papa," said Carried leaning past her sleepy brother to kiss Ron on the cheek, then Draco. "Thanks Father."

"Only if Jamie goes with you," called Ron over his shoulder as Carrie left to go look for him.

She found Jamie in the living room watching a movie with his younger brother and sister; Albus and Lily.

"Hey guys," she said entering the room.

"Hey Care," Albus and Lily called. Jamie simply turned and smiled at her in way of greeting.

Returning his smile she crossed the room and sat beside him on the loveseat. Careful to keep her voice quiet Carrie related her request to Jamie. He readily agreed even when she told him it would be a late movie.

"Great," she said just as the doorbell rang.

"That's Alex," said Albus scrambling to his feet. Albus and Alexander Zabini had been best friends since they had been babies. It wasn't until Hogwarts that a relationship of a different sort began. Less than a year after starting Hogwarts the boys had begun a tentative relationship. Seven years later their relationship was still going strong.

Grinning like a fool Albus ran to the door and threw it open. In the doorway stood Alex, his dark skin and hair matching his father's.

"Hi Love," he said bending down and placing a kiss on Albus' upturned face.

"Mmm," said Albus winding his arms around Alex's neck. "You taste like chocolate." Alex smiled.

"Guilty," he said. "I had a chocolate frog before coming over."

"I hope you didn't spoil your dinner."

Albus turned in Alex's arms to face his dad. "Never," said Alex. "Everyone knows you make the best food Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled. "Well in that case perhaps you would like some shepherd's pie?" Alex could only groan and nod.

"You know," said Alex to Albus. "I'm really glad that your dad taught you how to cook. When we move in together after graduation you can do all the cooking."

"Sure," said Albus laughing.

"Dinner's ready kids," called Harry.

Jamie and Carrie came out of the living room followed by Lily.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" asked Harry as they all settled around the dining room table.

"Yeah," said Lily. "It was everything the reviews said it would be."

"Speaking of movies," said Ron turning to Carrie, "have you finished making plans for tonight?"

Carrie nodded. "James said he would go with me to the movies tonight. We'll get back by 2am at the latest. "We'll go to the movies and them for a late snack," she said.

Ron nodded as he turned to Jamie. "Take care of my baby," he said to him.

"Always," said Jamie as he placed his hand over his heart. It was the hand that had the Malfoy crest; a symbol of the relationship he had with them.

Carrie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What about you two?" asked Ron turning to Alex and Albus.

Albus turned to Alex and smiled. "It'll be a quiet night in for us. Dad said Alex could spend the weekend, so we're not in a rush to go anywhere."

"What about you Lils?" asked Draco. Lily smiled. "It's an early night for me. Tomorrow I'm going Christmas shopping with some friends from school." Draco nodded. Christmas was only three weeks away.

**Author's Note: **I'm back! I know it has been way too long since I last wrote. I am so sorry. Anyways, here is the first installment of my new story, Smitten. I cannot promise regular updates but I am determined to finish this story in 2015. Please be patient and enjoy the ride.

P.S. This story has a beta, 93flutterbys. She is new to the circuit and just starting to post her very first story, a Hunger Games fic which is amazing. I know since I'm helping beta her story. Why don't you go check it out?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

While Jamie and Carrie prepared for their night out Alex and Albus disappeared for the night into Albus' room. Draco began preparing Orion for bed and Harry and Hermione kept Ron and Lily company while they did the dishes.

They had just finished when Draco came down the stairs carrying a freshly bathed Orion.

"He wanted to say goodnight," said Draco handing his son to his Papa.

"Hey buddy," said Ron taking Orion from Draco.

"Papa, I'm all clean," said Orion throwing his arms wide.

"I see," said Ron nuzzling his son's neck. "You taste good too."

"Papa stop," shrieked Orion with laughter as he tried to push Ron away.

Careful to hold onto his son, Ron tickled him until they were both out of breath.

"No more Papa," he giggled as he wound his arms around Ron's neck.

"You ready for bed buddy?" asked Draco reaching for him.

Just as he settled in Draco's arms Carrie and Jamie walked in.

Both were dressed in warm turtle neck sweaters and jeans. They put on their coats, scarves, hats, and gloves before leaving.

"Getting ready to leave poppet?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," said Carrie. "We just came to say goodnight." She raised herself on tiptoe to kiss first Draco and then her brother on the cheek. Finally, she turned to Ron. "Night Papa," she said.

"Night angel," he said pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Be safe."

"Always," she said quoting Jamie from earlier. One last kiss to her brother's flushed cheek and they were saying goodbyes and putting on their winter paraphernalia.

Ten minutes later they were seated in Carrie's jeep with Jamie at the wheel. When he volunteered to drive Carrie had readily agreed to surrender her vehicle to him. She hated driving in the snow anyway.

They just made it to the movies with a few minutes to spare. Jamie had driven well below the speed limit to ensure they would not slide off the slippery roads.

"If you get the drinks and popcorn, I'll get the tickets," she said. With a nod Jamie agreed.

The lights were just dimming when they settled into their seats. As if by an unspoken agreement, their drinks were placed in the outer armrests with the middle one raised. The popcorn sat in Jamie's lap and Carrie pressed into his side in order to reach it. Jamie's arm automatically came up and over Carrie's shoulder providing extra warmth in the chilly theater. _It was as if they had done this a thousand times before. It was natural and easy. It was like a bond that was automatically there._

They sat in companionable silence as the movie played, laughing together when the situation arose.

It had just reaching midnight when the movie let out. after tossing out their trash they paused to decide where to eat a late supper as neither had eaten a lot at dinner. "How about the diner across the street?" asked Carrie pointing.

"Perfect," said Jamie. "I love their steak and kidney pie."

Ten minutes later after a slippery walk down the sidewalk and across the street they were seated in the warm diner.

"What'll it be dearies?" asked the waitress. Carrie smiled. She reminded her of the lady with the trolley on the Hogwarts's train.

'We'll both have tea. He wants the steak and kidney pie and I would like the chicken and mushroom pie please."

"Be right out," she said taking their menus.

While waiting for their food to arrive, Jamie and Carrie talked about the movie and their favorite parts, and continued throughout the entire meal. They were still laughing and joking as they finished the meal, paid their ticket and made their way back to the jeep.

Pausing, Jamie let Carrie step off the curb first in order to cross the street. She was halfway across the street when she turned with a toss of her hair to laugh at something Jamie said. In what seemed like slow motion Carrie watched a vehicle turn around the corner way too fast, sliding on the ice as they tried to apply their brakes. However, it was not enough and the car clipped Jamie and he went flying through the air, landing on his back, his head making a sickening thud as it hit the street.

Carrie screamed in horror as she ran to his side, not even realizing the driver had finally gotten the vehicle to stop and was out calling for help as he rushed towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was exactly 2:04 when the shrill cry of the phone split the air. Draco lifted himself off of Ron's chest as he stirred beneath him in response to the phone ringing. He caught the time just as he answered the phone.

"Hello," he murmured, trying to get the sleep out of his voice.

"Father...," the broken sob came through the phone.

"Carrie? What's wrong? Why are you calling? You should be home," he said worriedly as he sat up straight. Ron sat up next to him, hearing the fear in Draco's voice.

"Father something horrible happened," she said as she began sobbing.

"Poppet calm down. What's wrong?" he asked.

"We were crossing the intersection, and this car came from out of nowhere. It was going too fast and it skidded on the ice. Father, it hit Jamie. He went flying and landed on his back. There was this horrible sound. The ambulance came and took Jamie to Ottery St. Mary Hospital. They let me ride with him. He wasn't moving when they brought him in. They said something about head trauma. I told the healers that I would call you. I'm so scared," she finished.

As soon as Carrie mentioned an ambulance and hospital Draco was out of bed pulling on clothes, Ron doing the same. "Get Harry and Hermione," he mouthed to Ron. "Carrie, don't be scared. Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

"No Father," she answered.

"Thank Merlin," he breathed. "I need you to put the healers on. We're on our way," he told her.

Harry and Hermione met them in the hallway, fear showing on their faces. Yes sir, I have James' parents with me right here. Yes, you may talk to them," he said handing the phone to Harry. Harry would be able to remain calm enough to figure out what was going on. Without pausing he dashed down the hall to Albus' room. He needed to tell him what was going on and ask him to watch after Orion. In mere moments he was back to face a ashen faced Harry and Hermione.

"Healer Harrison said that Jamie has minor cuts and scrapes, along with a fractured hip and broken leg from where the car hit him. When the car struck Jamie his head hit the pavement. Healer Harrison is worried that Jamie's brain might start swelling. We need to get there and fast," said Harry.

"Apparate?" asked Ron. Harry nodded.

"They have a section there for witches and wizards. Someone recognized Jamie and acted accordingly."

Draco nodded. "I let Albus know what was going on. He and Alexander will let Lily know what's going on and watch Orion for us until we get back. Let's go."

Turning in place they all disappeared on the spot, showing up seconds later in the Apparition Lobby at Ottery St. Mary Hospital. Once they steadied themselves, they all began to run for the Healer's Station. James' healer met them halfway, ushering them into a small room devoid of any furniture, save a small sofa and a metal folding chair.

"Auror Potter and Healer Potter, I am so sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances," said Healer Harrison. "Hermione, I am so sorry to tell you, it as I feared. We just ran additional scans and compared them to the preliminary scans that we did at his arrival. We discovered that James' brain is indeed beginning to swell, pressing against his skull. In addition, he is in a great amount of pain from his fractured hip and broken leg, which we have given him pain potions for. We could only set his broken leg and put it in a muggle cast because of his head trauma; the Skele-Gro would increase the pressure against his brain. With your permission we would like to induce James into a coma, so that his brain and body has a chance to heal and the swelling on his brain can reduce."

Harry refrained from giving an answer. Hermione was the expert in healing; she had the knowledge to make this decision. He didn't have to wait long for her response.

"Of course," said Hermione, going into Healer mode. "We need to act quickly before the blood flow to his brain decreases, cutting off his oxygen. Do whatever is necessary to save our son."

"Excuse me," Draco cut in, getting Healer Harrison's attention. "Can you please tell us where our daughter is?"

"Oh, please forgive me Mr. Malfoy" said Healer Harrison. "Your daughter, Carrie, is in the examination room next to James. She was very shaken by her ordeal. We have a healer watching over her very carefully in case she goes into shock. Let me show you to her," he said and then he turned back to Harry and Hermione. "Auror Potter..."

"Call me Harry," he asked.

"Of course," said Healer Harrison. "Harry, Hermione. This is Healer Jones," he said as a petite woman stepped forward wearing Healer robes and whispered something in his ear. "Healer Jones has just informed me that James has regained consciousness and is asking after Carrie and for you. If you would follow her, she will show you to James. Mr. Malfoys if you would please follow me, I will show you to Carrie."

Everyone hurried after the Healers as they led them to James and Carrie. Ron and Draco paused briefly out of concern for James as Harry and Hermione hurried forward into Jamie's room. They watched as a sob caught in Hermione's throat as she caught sight of her son, his leg in a cast from his hip to the tips of his toes in an effort to keep his leg as still as possible to prevent further damage. As Harry and Hermione rushed forward to hug and comfort their son, Ron and Draco turned and entered their daughter's room to find her lying on the hospital bed, curled in a ball with her arms wrapped around her knees. The healer was sitting at her bedside, trying to talk to her. Draco's heart broke as he watched his daughter crying silently, her shoulders shaking with her sobs. She stared blankly ahead of her, not giving any attention to the healer talking to her. As such, it took a moment for her to realize that they had entered the room.

"Father?" she whispered struggling to uncurl herself and sit up.

"Poppet," he said hurrying forward to pull Carrie off the bed and into his arms. Ron was right behind him, wrapping them both in his arms, gathering his family close.

The healer stepped out of the room, giving them some privacy. Draco held his daughter close as she broke down in his arms.

**Author's Note:** Well, Chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen. I've had this story in my head so long, with it never going anywhere, it's hard to believe that it's finally getting written. Please take a moment to stop and review. I'm struggling with this story, and it would mean the world to me if you let me know what you like and don't like. Thanks, Whispering Thoughts.


End file.
